


Heart Heart Head

by halcyonwhispers



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys need to get their shit together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tweek x Craig episode spoilers, creek - Freeform, south park otp, tweek is me and my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his “break up”, Wendy talks to Tweek. Or rather, she talks and he thinks about feelings and yaoi hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Heart Head

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Tweek x Craig episode

“Tweek...” He heard Wendy’s voice softening at his name, almost sad at the edges.

Tweek jumped at the sound of Stan’s ex. He wasn’t expecting anyone to follow him after the little show he and Craig put on.

He sat outside, the chill nipping at his skin through his button-up, slipping into the marrow of bones to bring up goose-bumps. He was so cold for some reason, almost shivering. Yet there he sat, a hand pushed up into his locks, curling and uncurling his fingers through the mop that was his hair.

Though, thinking back on it, Wendy always had a thing for odd-balls and charity cases. Maybe that’s what he was always going to be.

He turned his head over his shoulder, jerking his eyes to her and away several times. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. There was nothing to talk about in the first place, so it was pointless! But there she was, pretty Wendy Testaburger with her purple jacket and yellow skir—how could she wear that? It was so, so cold.

Wendy approached him like most people did, slow and apprehensive, like he was a wounded animal they didn’t want to frighten. It was kinda deeming, but he guessed it was for the best. If he got scared, he would “spaz out”, like he parents liked to say, and then nothing would get done.

Craig was the first to come out and say it like it was, no hesitation to pass by. He was the first to treat him like he was a normal person, even if his heart was about to burst from his chest from seeing him in his room.

Wendy tucked back a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. “Hey, Tweek. Mind if I sit?” Her voice was actually pretty nice, smooth and steady, like the times his mom first let him start sipping coffee.

That didn’t change anything.

“Y-yeah...,” he mumbled, moving his stare from her. She wanted to talk about the break up. No. The “break up”. They were never together. Which was why...

Silence, yet there were no retreating footsteps. Instead, he heard her sigh and plant herself to his left. “You don’t need to put up a shield with me, I know breaking up can be hard,” there was a forced giggle, “Look at all the times Stan and I’ve done it.”

Tweek made sure not to look at her, opting to keep an eye-twitching stare at the place in between his feet. This was so stupid. He just finished lying to all of their faces, with his false tears and woven story. It was all a lie. Craig made it perfectly clear _he_ wasn’t gay... God, how he looked at him during the fight... Tweek swallowed thickly, brushing away the hurt in his chest.

But it good. It was supposed to be good. Everything was fixed. Everything _had_ to be over with.

“You don’t have to say anything, Tweek. Just...just listen,” Wendy was saying. “I’m sorry it ended like that. God, I want to say there’s more fish in the sea, but the thing with love is, the thing people can’t seem to get, is that you only wanted that one person.”

Yeah, the feeling in his chest wasn’t going away. It only got heavier. He’s trembling, but the cold isn’t why. This isn’t right. This wasn’t supposed to happen now. Craig...he... You always made sure to keep a good distance, speaking when you only needed too.

(always falling a little bit more each time).

He’s going to throw up.

 _This was fake, Tweek!_ He tells himself, begging himself not to think on it more.

This past week had been horrible, making him think things that he ever only thought about alone, back to his closet, watching the door to make sure his parents didn’t come in and find him dopily smiling, calm and still. They would defiantly sell him then, thinking he was replaced with aliens or some shit.

He closed his eyes, realizing that Wendy is still talking; trying to fix what was broken.

“...and you wanted them to want you just as much... You sorta wish that there was a magic wand, something to wave around and _spoof!_ ” She flexed her fingers like she was casting a spell. Tweek almost full out screeched, recoiling at her sudden movement. “Oops. Sorry... Uh, what Craig did, cheating on you, it wasn’t right. Texting another boy when you gave him your heart... What douchebag does that?!” she said that part bitterly, brows together before taking a breath.

He winced at that, hands clutching his own shoulders, shifting away from Wendy and her too real words. “W-what—arggk!—are you talking about? Gave my h-eart!? H-how do you know that!?” Wrong! He wanted to slam his head against the brick side of the school building. He shouldn’t have said that. But-but, he was panicking! How--? He never let it show—! No! No! Stop thinkiiinnnggggg!

He’s a few seconds from balling his hands into fist and hitting himself when Wendy replied, “Those tears, Tweek, they said it all.” She sounds so sure of herself that he begun to worry. Did he let something through? It wasn’t real. They both decided it. Nothing was real. So what was the point of him hurting...?

 _It was all a big fat lie!_ He wanted to stand up and scream until he voice was raw and bloody from it. It happened before and he can do it again. _Craig’s not gay and I- I’m—_ He couldn’t even finish the thought in his head, how the hell was he going to spew it to all the people of South Park?

They all were so _happy_. They _accepted_ it and _embraced_ it. They were on cloud nine because of _Craig and him_. _They_ were the ones who were ready. It wasn’t fair. It was a lie. He wasn’t ready... Craig was never going to be ready. It all had to be a lie, because the truth burned him to the core. If it was a lie, he could still wait and see. Only if it was a lie. That’s why he smiled after the “break up” was over with, because he could pretend everything was still like before.

Oh God, everything went to yaoi hell! Stupid fangirls. Stupid pictures. Stupid him for...everything! He messed up so much, he couldn’t even pinpoint where it was.

However, making him face what he shoved back in the closet was a good starting place.

Then he’s crying all over again.

He’s sobbing into his hands, shaking all over. It’s muffled and his face probably looks like shit, but he’s not thinking about that.

He wanted to curl up and let the earth tug him down to the depths of hell or whatever grisly place came on the way down. He was already in shipping hell here, nowhere else could be anywhere near as worse.

“Tweek!” Wendy cried out, bringing him into her arms. He’s having an internal debate wether to shove her away or just weep into her warm shoulder. In the end, he laid his head in the crook of her neck, hands ready to push away if needed too. “I know you still love him,” she coos tenderly, patting his head in a maternal fashion. He knows it supposed to be calming, but having her hands on him, no matter how warm they were, the foreign feel is overwhelming, almost disgusting.

He’s so close to simply yanking from her hug but she doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort, and he stills for a moment after she speaks.

 _Love him?_ _Love Craig?_

“It’s going to be up to you if you want to take him back, Tweek. Don’t let anyone tell you how to love someone.” In a weird turn of events, Wendy gently moved him away so they’re face to face. Wendy is the exact opposite of himself, he comes to realize. She is all poised beauty and strength, while he’s just a twitching freak. “’The course of true love never did run smooth...’” She muttered her last piece of advice.

He hiccupped and wiped the tears and snot from his face, huskily whispering, “Shakespeare.”

Wendy looks surprised but impressed, a smile stitching itself on the ends of her rosy lips.

“Got get your man, Tweek. I’m still rooting for Creek.”

 

*

 

The conversation ends there, but Tweek still isn’t sure about _anything_. The fake “break up” was going to fix everything, both he and Craig could be happy... No, at least Craig would’ve been, and as sappy as it sounds, that felt like it could’ve been enough for Tweek.

Suddenly, however, he sees all the pain around him. The residents of South Park mourn like the people in books do for the loss of the hero.

Tweek wonders then, if pretending and living in this cloud of gloominess, really was the right choice after all. The whole town didn’t deserve this.

(or maybe he just finally decided to be selfish)

After everything, when he wonders around town and sees Craig walk up to him, head held high, dark blue eyes clear, his hand outstretched towards him, Tweek earnestly reaches out and laces their hands together.

They both hold on tight and march forward into yaoi hell.

(heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the thought that Tweek probably is gay, way deep in the closet. From the episode, that’s how it seemed to me.There was a really awesome post on tumblr, "Tweek x Craig: An (Over) Analysis" by cheylouwho to check out that inspired me. Anyways, there was a small moments after the break up scene where Wendy calls out to Tweek. So this is kinda what I think went down. idk about the title came from the song of the same name by Meg Myers 
> 
> Creek is OTP and this episode, like many other fans, died and went to yaoi heaven at a rare occurrence: otp becoming canon. Though, I like to write more, i guess this was ok length. 
> 
> This is for anyone who was thirsty for any creek after the episode.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and if anyone seemed OOC. Wrote this last minute.


End file.
